Angelic Heart
by Moldavite
Summary: Jika kebencian serta dendam telah menguasai hati setiap jiwa, maka terciptalah roh jahat yang akan membawa dunia pada kegelapan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya, dengan memanggil Angelic Heart. Empat jiwa polos dengan elemen berbeda berpetualang menjadi ninja terbaik demi melindungi tanah Konoha, tanpa tahu bahwa takdir telah mengikat mereka. UNDERGOING REPAIR.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters, and no profit is being made from this work. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. I do not own the cover.

* * *

Beratus-ratus tahun sebelum cerita ini dimulai.

_Peace. _Dunia berada dalam masa tenang. Air, api, tanah, udara, keempat elemen tersebut menyeimbangi alam. Akan tetapi, dengan adanya para manusia yang serakah dengan alam dan mempunyai hati yang berselimuti kebencian, dunia tidak akan lagi tenang. Rasa benci serta dendam manusia yang terlampau banyak akan menciptakan roh jahat yang terus berkembang dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya, yaitu dengan memanggil _**Angelic Heart**_. Untuk memanggil hati yang bersih itu diperlukan empat jiwa yang bisa memakai kekuatan elemen alam. Namun saat ini, hanya ada satu jiwa yang bisa mengendalikan elemen, sang petapa.

Rikudou Sennin tengah bertarung melawan cahaya hitam di depannya, roh jahat dimana semua rasa benci terdapat di dalamnya. 9 bijuu menahan roh jahat yang akan menyebar ke seluruh bumi dengan sekuat tenaga, sementara sang petapa membuat beberapa segel rumit untuk memanggil _**Angelic Heart, **_Ia tahu bahwa mustahil seorang jiwa untuk memanggil _**Angelic Heart,**_ tetapi tidak ada jalan lain. Dan bila Ia tetap memaksakan untuk menyegel roh jahat sendirian, maka bayarannya adalah nyawa dan tubuhnya tidak akan pernah ditemukan.

"Ini adalah saat terakhir kalian akan bertemu dengan diriku, suatu hari nanti roh jahat itu akan kembali karena rasa benci pasti tidak akan pudar di dunia ini, maka kalian para bijuu akan kuhidupkan di dalam tubuh manusia yang terpilih untuk membantu empat jiwa dimasa depan yang akan menyegel roh jahat ini. Jaga mereka." Dan dengan kalimat itu Ia telah menyelesaikan segel terakhir untuk memanggil _**Angelic Heart.**_

Dunia menjadi damai untuk sementara waktu. Ya, sementara.

* * *

Terletak di jantung _Hi no Kuni_, Konohagakure dianggap sebagai desa dengan kekuatan militer dan ekonomi terbesar diantara negara elemen lainnya. Konoha telah relatif damai sejak akhir Perang Dunia Ketiga Shinobi. Untuk tetap menjaga kestabilan ekonomi dan militer Konoha, setiap harinya para shinobi pergi dan keluar desa untuk menyelesaikan misi. Dan Konoha punya tradisi dimana setiap tahunnya menyelenggarakan **Ujian **_**Genin **_untuk merekrut orang-orang baru demi menjaga desa. _Genin_ adalah tingkatan ninja terendah di Konoha, diikuti dengan _chuunin_ lalu _jounin_. **Ujian **_**Genin **_diadakan di Akademi Konoha, tepatnya di belakang dinding patung Hokage. Akademi Konoha sangat luas, terdapat empat bangunan dengan satu bangunan utama untuk akademi itu sendiri, dan tiga bangunan untuk masing-masing asrama, _toad, slug_ dan _snake _adalah nama asrama yang akan di tempati oleh genin, chuunin, jounin, bahkan para ANBU. Ketiga asrama itu saling berdekatan, akan tetapi jarak tiga asrama dengan bangunan asrama sangatlah jauh, di tengah halaman terdapat air mancur besar yang uniknya berbentuk lambang Konoha. Dan juga tentu saja di sekitar empat bangunan itu terdapat banyak lapangan yang memang digunakan untuk latihan para ninja. Semua itu di kelilingi hutan yang sangat lebat dan untuk memasuki Akademi harus melewati hutan itu, banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa **Ujian **_**Genin**_ diselenggarakan di hutan itu, tapi kebenarannya tidak bisa dipastikan karena setiap tahunnya ujian itu selalu berbeda.

**.**

**.**

"Hei _teme_! Kau sudah dengar kalau minggu depan ujian _genin _diadakan?" suara cempreng Namikaze Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu mengganggu latihan lelaki yang dipanggil _teme _oleh Naruto tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke yang membelakangi Naruto segera berbalik badan dan melempar sebuah kunai ke arah Naruto, tentu saja Naruto dengan mudah bisa menghindarinya. "Hn _dobe_, pelankan suaramu."

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?! Hmmph, sudahlah! Kau ikut tidak tahun ini? Kaa-chan sudah mendaftarkanku." Naruto menghampiri pria bermata segelap malam itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia menghela napasnya dan mendudukkan diri di tanah lapangan tempat Ia latihan. Naruto pun ikut duduk lalu menepuk pundaknya dan menyeringai, "Kau takut, eh?"

Naruto dan Sasuke telah bersahabat sejak mereka belum mengenal huruf, sudah sangat lama. Ibu Naruto dan Ibu Sasuke adalah teman dekat, belum lagi bahwa kedua ayah mereka adalah orang penting dalam dunia ninja. Lelaki bermata seindah langit biru itu tentu tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya. '_Itachi._' batinnya

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, "Tch. Tentu saja aku ikut."

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar, dia tahu sahabatnya sangat tidak suka dianggap penakut, karena baginya penakut adalah lemah. "Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan _teme._ Segera daftarkan dirimu!Aku pergi sekarang, sampaikan salamku pada Mikoto-_basan_ dan Fugaku-_san_ ya!" jelas sekali dari nada suaranya Naruto sangat senang, Ia tersenyum lebar, mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan sedetik kemudian menghilang di antara hembusan angin. Ya, lelaki berambut pirang tersebut dapat memanipulasi angin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, '_Aku datang, niisan_.' kemudian dia berdiri, melanjutkan latihannya kembali, berkonsentrasi membuat api untuk membuat lubang pada pohon di depannya, bukan membakarnya.

Uchiha Itachi adalah kebanggaan Klan Uchiha, dia berhasil menjadi _genin _diusianya yang baru tujuh tahun, menguasai sharingan pada delapan tahun, chuunin pada sepuluh tahun, dan menjadi kapten ANBU pada usia tiga belas tahun. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, sangat membanggakan Itachi dan selalu memujinya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke tahu ayahnya menyayangi dirinya, tetapi dia juga ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tidaklah lemah. Sejak Itachi bergabung dengan ANBU, dia jarang sekali mengunjungi keluarganya. Dan dengan menjadi _genin_, Sasuke tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya.

* * *

Namikaze Kushina terlihat sedang melukis huruf-huruf aneh pada sebuah gulungan di teras rumahnya ketika Ia merasakan angin berhembus di depannya, tanpa menoleh Kushina berkata, "Kau cepat sekali, Naruto-_kun_."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_teme_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Naruto berjalan ke arah ibunya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Eh? Apa lagi yang kau lukis _Kaa-chan_?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum tanpa menoleh, tetap asyik dengan lukisannya, "_Kaa-chan_ sedang membuat segel untuk kamu gunakan ketika ujian nanti." tangannya bergerak semakin cepat ketika melukisnya.

"Whoa! Keren sekali! Apa gunanya?!" terpancar semangat dari mata sapphirenya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lihat." Kushina tersenyum tipis sambil tetap menggoreskan tinta pada gulungan itu.

Naruto menyilangkan lengannya, membuat wajah seolah cemberut dan menunggu ibunya menyelesaikan segel barunya. Ibunya ini senang sekali membuat Naruto penasaran.

Jari-jari tangan wanita berampun indah nan panjang itu menari dengan lincah di atas gulungan, menciptakan goresan-goresan tinta yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh yang mempelajarinya saja. "Nah selesai! Naruto-_kun_, coba bentuk namamu dalam kanji dengan darah pada tempat ini." dia menunjuk bagian kosong yang dilingkari huruf-huruf aneh.

Naruto tersenyum gembira kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan membentuk huruf pada gulungan itu.

"Sekarang alirkan chakramu Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada kertas itu dan perlahan mengalirkan chakranya, secara perlahan tubuh serta pakaiannya kehilangan warna dan menjadi bening, tidak terlihat. "A-apa yang terjadi?! Dimana tubuhku?!" panik menjalari tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat itu.

"Tenanglah Naru-_kun_, segel itu memang berfungsi untuk berkamuflase, kau bisa melepaskan segelnya seperti yang lain." jawab Kushina mulai memanggil nama kecil anaknya

Naruto menghela napasnya lega, dia membentuk satu segel dengan tangannya, "_Release!_" dan tubuh Naruto pun terlihat kembali, Ia tersenyum lebar. Tapi sesaat kemudian lelaki itu merasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, Ia memijit kepalanya guna mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Secepat rasa sakit itu datang, secepat rasa itu hilang pula.

Kushina menyadari hal itu dan berkata, "Itu adalah efek dari segel yang kau gunakan. Tubuhmu belum terbiasa menggunakannya, jadi semakin lama kamu memakainya semakin lama rasa sakit itu ada. Dan bukan hanya pada kepala, tapi akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Tapi _Kaa-chan_ pastikan itu hanya rasa sakit, bukanlah penyakit permanen. Kamu harus sering latihan dengan segel itu, Naru-_kun_."

"Tentu saja _Kaa-chaaaaan_!" Senyum Naruto, sangat sangat lebar.

"Nah, gunakan segel itu dengan hati-hati Naru-_kun_. Selain segel itu menciptakan rasa sakit, itu juga menghisap chakra yang tidak sedikit." Kushina tersenyum lembut

"Siap kapten! Apa aku boleh menunjukkannya pada yang lain?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, _teme _pasti akan iri melihatku. Kukuku…" Naruto tersenyum licik membayangkan wajah sahabat sekaligus saingannya itu. "Apa _Tou_-_san_ akan pulang hari ini?" teringat akan ayahnya, raut wajah sedikit Naruto melesu. Sedikit.

"Aku khawatir tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Kau tahu kan, semakin dekat ujian _genin_ maka semakin sibuk ayahmu itu."

"Che, saat aku jadi Hokage nanti, aku akan pulang ke rumah tiap hari untuk menemuimu _Kaa-chan_! _Dattebayo_!" dia mengangkat tinjunya ke udara

"Hihi, _Kaa-chan_ tau kamu akan berkata begitu." Kushina tertawa kecil.

Namun seketika tawanya berhenti saat Ia mengingat sesuatu, "Ingat Naruto-_kun_, saat ujian nanti jangan gunakan kekuatan spesialmu, kau boleh memanipulasi angin atau menggunakan apapun untuk bertarung tapi jangan yang _**itu**_, kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya di depan semua orang kalau kau sudah menjadi genin." Kushina menatap Naruto dengan serius.

'_Hah, selalu saja pembicaraan ini._' suasana hatinya berubah. "Iya _Kaa-chan_, kau sudah berkata begitu ribuan kali!" Naruto bangkit dan berjalan pergi ke luar rumah.

"Ini serius Namikaze Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Karin-_nee_!" Kushina menghela napas, tapi Naruto harus mengerti keadaan dirinya.

Namikaze Naruto adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato, sang Hokage keempat, dan Uzumaki Kushina, wanita yang berasal dari Klan Uzumaki yang diketahui mempunyai chakra spesial dan sangat hebat dalam seni penyegelan. Sejak dahulu, Klan Uzumaki menurunkan rahasia dari generasi ke generasi dimana yang mendapatkan rahasia itu disebut 'Hadiah Rikudou Sennin', kekuatan Naruto berhubungan dengan rahasia itu, tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali keluarga dan para tetua klan. Jika kekuatan Naruto sudah diketahui oleh orang diluar klan, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bisa hidup tenang seperti saat ini. Karena khawatir akan bahaya yang akan menimpa Naruto, Kushina selalu melarangnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan spesial itu. Tapi tentu saja, reputasinya sebagai anak Hokage membuat tidak ada yang berani mencelakai Naruto.

* * *

"Tangkap aku jidat!" Yamanaka Ino memacu kuda putihnya lebih cepat sambil sesekali tertawa melihat Haruno Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kembalikan bunga itu Ino-_pig_! Aku susah payah membuatnya!" Gadis bersurai merah muda muda itu memacu kudanya dengan kesal, '_Ia baru saja berhasil membuat bunga itu setelah berkali-kali gagal dan sekarang Ino-babi mencurinya?! Ha! Kau bermain dengan ratu licik, Ino-pig!' _seringai muncul pada wajah cantiknya.

Sakura memegang tali pacuan kudanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan, berusaha membidik kaki-kaki kuda di depannya, tubuhnya Ia condongkan ke depan, saat kedua emeraldnya dapat melihat kaki kuda yang ditunggangi Ino, segera keempat kaki kuda itu disuluti tanaman yang Sakura ciptakan.

Kuda bersama sang penunggang bersurai pirang itupun terjatuh, Sakura memelankan kudanya dan turun. "Rasakan itu Ino-pig!" dia lekas mengambil bunga ditangan Ino dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda jidat!" Ino menggerutu sebal seraya bangkit dan membangunkan kudanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia lebih memperhatikan kertas yang sepertinya terjatuh tidak sengaja dan tertindih oleh kuda putih Ino. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dengan cepat dan matanya membaca kata demi kata yang terdapat pada kertas itu, seketika matanya melebar kaget.

"Ayo pulang. Eh? Apa itu?" Ino yang sudah membersihkan diri dari tanah ditubuhnya menghampiri Sakura.

"Bacalah." Sakura menyerahkan kertas itu.

Reaksi Ino tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya berbinar, "Akhirnyaaa!"

Di kertas itu tertulis beberapa kata, "**Ujian **_**Genin**_** tidak diadakan saat senja, tidak juga saat mentari berada di atas kepalamu, tetapi saat gelap menjadi terang sepenuhnya, datanglah saat kau tahu apa itu abu-abu.**"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang, "_Kaa-chan_ bilang tahun ini aku boleh ikut!"

"_Tou-chan_ juga berkata begitu!" Gadis bermata sewarna dengan langit itu berkata dengan gembira.

"Jadi tengah malam pada bulan purnama ya? Itu berarti seminggu lagi. Ayo pulang _pig_, aku ingin mengabarkan _Kaa-chan _dan segera mendaftar!" jawab Sakura seraya kembali menaiki kuda hitamnya.

"Ya! Kita juga harus latihan jidat, besok ke rumahku ya?" tanya Ino yang juga sudah menaiki kudanya.

"Tentu." Sakura dan Ino segera memacu kudanya, kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino telah bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama dan seperti tidak terpisahkan. Ino berasal dari Klan Yamanaka, klan yang terkenal dengan seni 'pikiran' mereka, tidak ada elemen khusus seperti Uchiha dengan apinya dan Hyuuga dengan tanahnya, anggota Klan Yamanaka mempunyai elemen yang berbeda-beda dan lebih mendalami seni 'pikiran'. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayahnya Ino, adalah bagian penting dari _T & I Department _Konoha, elemennya api, sementara Ino sendiri berelemen air.

Sedangkan Sakura bukanlah anggota klan, dia hanya penduduk biasa seperti kedua orang tuanya, namun sejak dia mengenal Ino, Sakura diperkenalkan kekuatan yang berada dalam dirinya, dia seakan bersahabat dengan alam, bisa membuat tanaman dengan pikirannya, dan elemennya adalah tanah. Sebenarnya semua penduduk di Konoha bisa mengendalikan elemen jika mereka mau berusaha membangkitkan kekuatannya itu, tapi banyak yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang biasa saja dan tidak ingin ikut terlibat dalam militer Konoha.

* * *

"Hinata-_sama_, maaf saya mengganggu anda, tetapi anda dipanggil Hiashi-_sama_ ke ruangannya." ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Hyuuga Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dan segera bangkit menghentikan meditasinya di atas kolam itu, "Ya." terdengar suara riak air saat perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kolam

Gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya, '_Tidak biasanya Tou-sama memanggilku_.' batinnya

_Krieet. _Hinata membuka pintu bernuansa tradisional itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia membungkuk hormat pada orang di hadapannya, "_Tou_-_sama_."

"Duduklah."

Hinata melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan.

Hyuuga Hiashi menghela napasnya pelan, "Tahun ini akan diselenggarakan ujian _genin _seperti sebelumnya, waktunya satu minggu dari sekarang, aku ingin kau ikut dan bisa membanggakan Klan Hyuuga."

"B-baik, _Tou_-_sama_. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." ucap gadis itu meyakinkan.

Hiashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam kimono tradisionalnya, kertas pendaftaran ujian _genin_. "Aku ingin kau menuliskan namamu pada kertas ini dengan darah pada jarimu."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata melakukannya.

Setelah Hinata selesai, Hiashi kembali menyimpan kertas itu. "Baiklah, hanya itu. Mulai sekarang berlatihlah lebih giat."

Hinata bangkit dan memberikan salam terakhir, "Hai, _Tou-sama_."

"Hinata."

Gadis itu sudah akan membuka pintu jika ayahnya tidak memanggilnya, lalu Ia menolehkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah, "Ya _Tou-sama_?"

"Berusahalah." Hiashi mengatakannya tanpa emosi yang berarti, tetapi walau begitu sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Ayahnya tidak pernah menyemangatinya dalam hal apapun sebelumnya, dia hanya berkata tentang pentingnya posisi Hinata sebagai penerus pemimpin klan. Hinata sangat senang mendengar ayahnya menyemangatinya walau hanya satu kata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku akan berjuang, _Tou_-_sama_." membungkuk hormat sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu melakukan latihannya di kolam tempat Ia biasa bermeditasi, dia mengangkat segumpal air dengan kekuatannya, berusaha untuk membekukan air itu, tetapi konsentrasinya selalu pecah saat Ia mengingat ucapan ayahnya beberapa saat lalu. Hinata bukan gadis pengecut yang takut hanya karena ingin mengikuti ujian, yang Ia takutkan hanya jika Ia tidak bisa membanggakan klannya seperti yang diharapkan ayahnya.

Klan Hyuuga sudah dikenal sejak sebelum Konoha dibangun, mereka terkenal dengan _byakugan _dan pengendalian tanah mereka yang hebat. Hinata adalah pengecualian, dia satu-satunya anggota klan yang mengendalikan air, bukan tanah kebanggaan mereka. Para tetua bahkan meragukan apakah Hinata seorang Hyuuga atau bukan, tetapi sejak Hinata bisa mengaktifkan byakugannya lima tahun lalu, para tetua tidak pernah lagi meributkan Hinata.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya memerah dan air itu sudah membeku, "Ah!" Hinata menjatuhkan bola beku itu dan segera mencelupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kolam. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, perlahan air di kolam itu menghangat dan tangannya tidak lagi memerah.

'_Aku pasti bisa._' gadis itu memandangi bayangannya di kolam dan memberi dirinya semangat.

* * *

**Beberapa jam sebelum Ujian**_** Genin**_** dimulai.**

Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke tiba tepat di depan gerbang masuk hutan menuju akademi pada tengah malam, satu jam sebelum ujian dimulai. Naruto memakai pakaian serba jingga sementara Sasuke memakai pakaian serba hitam, membuatnya semakin sulit dilihat karena gelap. Walau minim pencahayaan, mereka masih bisa melihat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Terlihat satu manusia yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang, dia berpakaian sangat tertutup, '_Aburame_.' batin Sasuke mengenali klan yang terkenal dengan seni 'serangga'nya itu. Ada juga suara berisik dari lelaki gemuk yang sedang makan keripik dan teman di sebelahnya yang…err, tidur. Naruto yang juga sedang memperhatikan sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berjengit kaget karena suara teriakan perempuan yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Narutooo!" Sakura berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki pecinta warna jingga itu, berharap Ia dapat melihatnya walau keadaan tidak terlalu terang.

"Psst jidat! Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Ino yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Tentu saja _pig_, nanti aku ceritakan."

Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu memakai baju berwarna merah sedangkan Ino memakai baju berwarna ungu.

"Sakura-_chaaaaan_!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura sambil menggamit tangan Sasuke yang terlihat malas untuk berjalan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ikut juga Naruto! Sudah lama kau tidak main ke rumahku."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tapi tetap tersenyum lebar, "_Ne_, karena _Tou_-_san _jarang pulang akhir-akhir ini aku tidak diperbolehkan main."

Naruto pada dasarnya adalah anak yang suka bersosialisasi dan gemar berpetualang, apalagi ayahnya seorang Hokage, Naruto jadi bebas berkeliling desa semaunya sejak kecil. Rumah Sakura yang tidak jauh dari tempat penjual ramen kesukaan Naruto membuatnya berteman dengan Naruto, walau sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil tapi mereka tidak sedekat sepeti Naruto-Sasuke ataupun Sakura-Ino, mereka berteman baik.

"Ah tidak masalah Naruto, asal kau janji akan mampir dilain waktu!" Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya! Kenalkan, perempuan di sebelahku namanya Ino. Ino, ini Naruto." Sakura saling memperkenalkan mereka.

"Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Naruto!" Ino tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Tentu Sakura-_chan_! Hai Ino, namaku Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto menjabat tangan Ino. "Kalau lelaki di sebelahku adalah Sasuke-_teme_. _Teme_, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke." ekspresinya datar dan tidak dapat ditebak.

Sakura dan Ino meringis melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu bersahabat, mereka hanya menyebutkan nama mereka tanpa berjabat tangan.

"Inoooo!" terdengar suara lelaki berteriak dari jauh

Ino mencari-cari suara yang memanggilnya, "Disini Ino!" lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya agar Ino dapat melihat posisinya.

"Ah Choji! Shika! Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, aku kesana menemui teman-temanku ya!" tanpa menunggu mendengar jawaban mereka, Ino pergi ke arah dua lelaki yang memang sahabatnya itu, ternyata mereka lelaki yang sempat diperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino adalah generasi baru dari Ino-Shika-Cho yang merupakan kombinasi dari tiga kekuatan unik, Ino dengan seni pikirannya, Shika dengan seni bayangannya, dan Cho dengan seni 'tubuh'nya. Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal sejak kecil karena ayah mereka adalah generasi Ino-Shika-Cho sebelumnya.

'_Ino-pig, berani-beraninya dia meninggalkanku bersama dua manusia ini, yah Naruto memang bukan masalah tapi Sasuke…_' Sakura hanya melirik sekilas kepada Sasuke yang hanya diam menganalis orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sakura menghela napasnya.

Terdengar ledakan di depan gerbang hutan itu, perhatian seluruh peserta calon _genin_ pun teralihkan menuju ke depan gerbang, di sanalah terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian jaring minim dan jas cokelat yang membalutnya, dia duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas seekor ular besar dan dua ANBU berdiri yang sedang memanipulasi api di tangan mereka, membuat cahaya. Kedua manusia bertopeng itu lalu mengedarkan tangan mereka sehingga api panas itu pun menyebar, melayang empat meter tingginya dari kepala kedua ANBU itu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya, hampir semua peserta ujian mengaguminya.

Wanita berambut ungu pendek itu melihat sekelilingnya, auranya sangat mengintimidasi, "Aku adalah pengawas ujian tahun ini, namaku Mitarashi Anko!" dia menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Kalian semua terlihat lezat."

Semua peserta meringis melihat sang pengawas dan membuat catatan di kepala mereka untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan wanita ular itu.

"Baiklah, peraturannya tidak begitu sulit. Pertama, lihatlah benda ini." Anko mengadahkan tangannya ke mulut ular yang didudukinya itu, ular itu merespon dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda. Anko memegang benda itu dan menunjukkannya pada seluruh peserta, benda itu bulat dan ukurannya tidak lebih dari tangan anak kecil, terdapat angka 'dua' di dalam benda itu.

"Kalian akan diberikan satu gulungan yang isinya tiga pertanyaan tentang para peserta di sini yang sudah diperiksa bahwa kalian tidak mengenal mereka, bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tentu kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dan pertanyaan tentang diri kalian juga akan ada di gulungan orang yang tidak kalian kenal, setidaknya terdapat empat pertanyaan tentang diri kalian pada empat orang berbeda." Wanita itu menatap para calon _genin_ yang diam berusaha mencerna peraturan yang ada.

Dia menyeringai dan mengangkat benda bulat yang ada ditangannya itu, "Benda ini adalah alat penghitung informasi yang akan kalian berikan pada lawan kalian, kalian hanya diperbolehkan memberikan informasi tentang diri kalian sebanyak dua kali. Salah ataupun benar informasi itu, benda ini akan tetap menghitungnya. Walaupun kalian meninggalkan benda ini di suatu tempat, benda ini akan tetap terhubung dengan kalian. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghancurkannya, bila kalian melakukan hal itu, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi."

"Kalau kalian memberikan informasi lebih dari dua kali, kalian dianggap gagal. Kalian boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk mencari jawaban pada gulungan ini, boleh bekerja sama, apapun itu kami tidak peduli, yang kami pedulikan hanya kalian menjawab semua pertanyaan pada gulungan itu. Saat kalian sudah mengisi semua pertanyaan pada gulungan itu, kembalilah kemari untuk mengumpulkannya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana jika lawan kami terbunuh?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ganjil memandang Sasuke, "Percaya diri sekali kau, khu khu, tidak ada masalah dengan membunuh, aku tidak peduli." Ular yang didudukinya itu mendesis.

Anko bangkit dan ular besar di belakangnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba di antara kepulan asap, "Masing-masing dari kalian akan diberikan kertas penunjuk jalan menuju tempat ini lagi, tidak perlu khawatir akan tersesat. Majulah satu persatu, ambil gulungan dan benda itu lalu segera masuk ke dalam hutan, waktu kalian hanya delapan hari."

Satu demi satu para peserta maju dan segera memasuki hutan, tetapi ada juga peserta yang masuk ke dalam hutan dengan teman-temannya, mereka semua terlihat tegang. Dan bersamaan dengan satu peserta terakhir yang telah berjalan dalam gelap memasuki hutan, kedua ANBU di sebelah Anko mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan api dan dengan indah diluncurkan ke langit, api itu mulai tersusun menjadi satu kata, "**MULAI**".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Tou-san /-chan /-sama = Ayah

Kaa-san / -chan = Ibu

Hi no kuni = Land of Fire

Teme = Jerk

Dobe = Idiot

T & I Department = Torture & Interrogator Department.

Yap selesai! Well, kalian lihat sendiri, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Fic ini selain terinspirasi oleh cerita Naruto sendiri, juga oleh Hunter X Hunter, Avatar, Harry Potter dan mungkin One Piece. Berhubung saya tidak mengerti apa itu OOC, AU dan sejenisnya yang sering saya lihat di fic lain, saya tidak menampilkannya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, saya ingin memperbaiki tulisan saya menjadi yang lebih baik lagi di masa depan, mohon bantuannya! Kasih pendapat kalian juga dong tentang fic ini^^ Oh ya, menurut kalian romance diantara empat tokoh utama ini perlu gak? Mungkin saya akan memakai pairing yang paling sering muncul, Sasuke-Sakura dan Naruto-Hinata. Terima kasih :)

**Next Chapter: The _Genin_ Exam**

* * *

**TELAH DIEDIT PADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN. **Chapter selanjutnya menyusul.


End file.
